steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ляпис Лазурит/Галерея/Прочее
Скриншоты Опенинг We Are The Crystal Gems (153).png We Are The Crystal Gems (154).png We Are The Crystal Gems (155).png We Are The Crystal Gems (156).png We Are The Crystal Gems (157).png «Video Chat» Video Chat 023.png Video Chat 024.png Video Chat 029.png Video Chat 030.png Video Chat 031.png Video Chat 032.png Video Chat 033.png Video Chat 034.png Video Chat 035.png Video Chat 036.png Video Chat 037.png Video Chat 038.png Video Chat 039.png Video Chat 040.png Video Chat 041.png Video Chat 046.png Video Chat 047.png Video Chat 048.png Video Chat 049.png Video Chat 050.png Video Chat 051.png Video Chat 052.png Video Chat 053.png Video Chat 054.png Video Chat 055.png Video Chat 056.png Video Chat 057.png Video Chat 058.png Video Chat 059.png Опенинг «Steven Universe Future» SUF Opening 3.png SUF Opening 5.png SUF Opening 14.png SUF Opening 16.png SUF Opening 17.png SUF Opening 18.png SUF Opening 19.png Анимации Spinning mirror long.gif Sdgf8786.gif Lapiz.gif Lapis Lazuli Water Hand.gif K15A3U.gif Mirror Gem Animation Lapis.gif Mirror Gem Animation Lapis upset.gif rh306.gif Ocean Gem Animation Lapis.gif Lapis.gif Ocean Gem Animation Lapis Expression.gif Lapizhealed.gif byebyelapiz.gif The Return Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Blast firing.gif Jail Break Animation (1).GIF Jail Break Animation Lapis.gif Jasper and Lapis fusion 01.gif FlashbackRecap.gif Homeworld Gems Reveal.gif Chille Tid Lapis overcrying.gif Chille Tid Lapis cry ocean.gif Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso2 250.gif Chille tid 1.gif Lapis' water wing in Chille Tid.gif tumblr static filename 640 v2.gif Jasper and Lapis falling.gif Catching them.gif Alexandrite Defusing.gif Amethyst alive.gif Laughing and separating.gif Beach Summer Fun Buddies.gif Lapis and Steven Flying.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis Flying.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis Lazuli laugh.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Memory Projection.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis Lazuli attacked.gif Peridot Compliment.gif Apology.gif Barn Mates LQ (0).gif What Lapis Lazuli wants.gif Barn Mates Animation Lapis Lazuli Red.gif Lapis_saving_Peri_and_Steven_(Barn_Mates).gif Are you okay.gif LapidotIsCanon.gif Ruby and Sapphire have an idea!.gif Hit the Diamond Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Ruby, plus Sapphire, equals Garnet.gif Hit the Diamond Roaming Eye Flight.gif AASpulpdrink.gif AloneAtSea Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Alone At Sea Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif AASpunch.gif Alone At sea Animation Lapis hug.gif Lapis and Peridot Fly in.gif Lapis no.gif Lapis and Peridot art.gif Meep Morps.gif Beta Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Beta Animation Lapis Tamborine.gif tumblr_obm5om8bkv1rz6w0do1_1280.gif Timeout for rubies.gif Prisoners.gif Not Really.gif Lapis reading.gif Lapis wants to save Steven.gif Video Chat Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif On a tractor.gif Gem Harvest Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Congratulations! It's a Bouncing Baby Pumpkin!.gif It's okay, Lapis, you mean well.gif Gem Harvest Animation Lapis Catches veggies.gif Lapis apologizing marriage.gif Up Top, Peridot!.gif Corn in the mirror.gif Lapis and Peridot laughing.gif Gem Harvest Animation Lapis flying.gif Weeee.gif "You can count on us!".gif Weirdo.gif Lapis almost drowned.gif Ooh, Lazuli's got attitude.gif I wonder why that looks familiar.gif Peridot vs. Lapis.gif Looks like the Crystal Gems found their new B-Team.gif Lapis gets angry with Navy.gif Lapis Lazuli - 'Something-is-seriously-wrong-with-me'.gif Snore.gif Sleep1.gif Sleep2.gif Sleep3.gif Gems love Dirt.gif LapisLaughingS4E20.gif Lapis leaves Earth.gif Lapis returns.gif Lapis lifting the barn.gif Barn falling.gif Blueangry.gif Crystal gems fusing.gif Roaring.gif CGs Reunite After Fight.gif All CGs CYM.gif We we we we WE.gif Are in the Future!!.gif Giphy (10).gif Tumblr a5e34027e82a4de6c46476e0abb82566 f9bf95c0 640.gif Tumblr 65c3e44b213fabc01473647105b94e2c f6fb515b 640.gif Tumblr 526ef4af0453c6d2039dce824041b426 b1f8d182 500.gif Tumblr 22559706e604f2279ec6694d603d850f f93cb368 640.gif Рендеры Обычные LapisSmile.png Vote-Lapis-Yes.png LapisWIP_redo.png LapisLazuli.png 5842da85cdb1d158c5259ad3.png Lapis_Lazuli_image_made_with_pics_from_Same_old_World.png Ляпис_без_крыльев_1.png Ляпис_Лазурь.png Art_Lapis.png Ляпис_без_крыльев_2.png LapisLazuliNewRender.png Lapis_Lazuli_by_RylerGamerDBS.png LapisRenderN.png Лапес).png Lapis S6 By TheOffColors.png Lapis Lazuli by RylerGamerDBS №2.png Lapis lazuli new form by nosferatu015 dd7onhx-pre.png LapisRender2.png LapisRender1.png РендерЛяписОтПнА.png РендерЛяпыСКрыльямиОтПнА.png С треснутым самоцветом CrackedLapis(1).png Lapis_Lazuli_Cracked_Gem_By_King.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей